


【你xSebastian】黑猫

by WendyFK



Category: sebastian - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyFK/pseuds/WendyFK
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

猫化拟人Sebastian  
愚蠢同情心泛滥的饲主x过分黏人失去战力的恶猫  
HE BG  
————————————————————

（1）

他再次趴在你回家那条必经之路上，明明暗暗的路灯时不时抽噎着闪烁，流浪猫的背影和黑夜融合。如果不是草丛里偶尔的风吹过，根本令人难以察觉他的存在。而Sebastian 似乎自顾自优雅地舔着厚厚的乌黑皮毛，丝毫没注意到面前站了个人。

于是你悄无声息向后退了一步。

喀嚓，是树枝断裂细微的风吹草动。

Sebastian马上动了动耳尖，飞快扭过身体。

“ 你回来了！”

艹，被发现了。

你低咒一声加速向家走去丝毫不理会在你身边缠来缠去甚至企图翘着尾巴钻进你怀里Sebastian。  
可冷着的脸没能防住流浪猫过分亲人地热情，他扭着屁股 柔软的细腰蹭过你手背激起一阵搔痒，祈祷那最好不是跳蚤之类的玩意。你恶声恶气的吼到，“ 走开！”

佯装凶狠的语气像是打在棉花上的一拳，被软趴趴的陷进黑猫慵懒伸腰的叫声中。

“ 我说了走开！”

Sebastian的动作灵巧但追上你的脚步来仍有些许吃力，他左脚半跛走起路来一颠一颠，肩膀因此有些许半倾斜。可能是和其他流浪猫打架时受了伤或者从公路上滚下山坡被车撞了什么的，没人在乎，这一代的流浪猫数量很多。而他不过是其中一只过分黏人的罢了。

“ 你今天比昨天晚了三分钟，又加班了吗？还是拐去路口的三明治店了？”

Sebastian柔嫩的小嘴上下开合，他用那双碧蓝的滴出水的漂亮大眼睛眨来眨去看你，甩着柔软蓬松的尾巴蹭过你半湿润的裤脚管。见你没理他，黑猫继续问，“ 我等了你一个小时，今天带了些什么吗？”

语气无比自然，就好像你欠他一样活该。

“ 我什么也没带！别缠着我，没有食物！”你跺脚怒目相视这只不请自来的流浪猫，Sebastian很大。是指体型上，黑猫比你壮了一大圈。背对着路灯站能把光源全挡住，只留下一层层黄色光晕折射在他精致但有些灰蒙蒙的俊脸上。他妈的像个下凡的天选之人似的，但看来猫的舌头也没长到能舔遍全脸，不是吗？

“ 走慢些，今天下雨柏油马路很滑。你还穿着高跟鞋，很危险。”他缓缓说着，似乎一点没听懂你冷言冷语的拒绝。为顾着追上你，猫步走的滑稽又可笑。蓬松的尾巴讨好的甩来甩去，猫毛掉了一地。他知道你喜欢这样，像条狗一样呼哧呼哧吐着舌头讨你欢心。

“ 啊！闭嘴、闭嘴！我说了别跟着我！我是不会给你食物或者钱的！” 你终于停下脚步，浅浅喘着气，手心向着Sebastian比停止动作。伴着满脸恼意嗓门也不由自主的提高音量。吼的黑猫打了一个激灵，抖抖毛惊觉而委屈的看着你，表情到还是懒洋洋地不过嘴角下压，伸出柔软的猫舌安抚似的舔舔你手心。

“ 我惹你不高兴了吗？”

猫舌头粉嫩而柔软，沾惹着口腔内的湿热温润的触感扫过你手心的纹理。舌苔上的倒刺与肌肤接触倒是没有疼痛反而激起一阵强烈的酥麻之感，使得你发根发麻血液循环似乎都不利索起来。

你急急忙忙的在他衣服处摩擦两下，抽回口袋的手指似乎都不是自己的。

“ Sebastian ！”

这回是真的生气了，你气急败坏的扯下他缠在你小腿肚的尾巴，冷冰冰地威胁到 “如果你再这样我就再也不给你带食物，让你饿死在街头。”

“ 可是你救了我，你舍不得的。”

他笃定的笑起来，像个偷腥成功的野猫。不等你反驳，“所以你带来三明治了对吗？”Sebastian弯下腰，毛绒绒的黑卷发在你身上嗅来嗅去。无视你反抗抵在他胸口的手，鼻尖有意无意的蹭过敏感的颈部和耳后。

他又示好的舔了舔你，顺带喷出一股浓浓的奶香味的热气。那是你上班前给他留作早餐的牛奶，搭配烤的金黄的吐司和煎蛋，香气四溢。看来他一天都没吃过东西，直到现在还能吐奶味。

“ .....” 你瞪了他一会，在黑猫人畜无害的笑容里败下阵。认命的叹气，“ 在我包里，自己拿吧。”

得到了允许，黑猫脸上露出胜利的笑容。

Sebastian手脚麻利的从你包里掏出锡箔纸包装，闻了闻然后满意的舔舔亮晶晶的嘴唇，“ 金枪鱼味”他看你一眼，马上狼吞虎咽的吃了起来。

真不像只猫。

你蹲在地上，无言看着席地而坐的黑猫吃的满足到发出咕噜咕噜声音。你想，这顿给完再也不喂野猫了，啧，今天早上你也是这么想的。但他总有办法攻破你的防线。

实际上你不算喜欢猫的那种人，而更倾向于大型犬科生物爱好者。只是碍于单身公寓的狭小迟迟没有机会养，所以一个月前的某天在溢满的同情心泛滥成灾的情况下。你“顺手”在路边救下满身伤痕、看起来猫肚子都快饿扁的Sebastian。

“ 咳咳...”黑猫剧烈咳嗽起来，他吞咽的太快。肉脸颊一侧鼓起挤满食物的小包，还有番茄酱沾在了嘴角，估计是饿惨了一点没有猫用餐的优雅气质。

“ 给你 ”你连忙拧开保温杯盖子，边顺着猫脊梁骨小口小口的喂他喝水边抱怨，“ 麻烦死了，不知道你怎么活下来的。”

黑猫餍足的眨了眨眼睛，用舌尖舔走番茄酱塞进獠牙更靠里的深喉。晚餐就算吃完了。连句感谢也没有，Sebastian便心安理得的将脑袋塞进你怀里要求更多的抚摸。

这会儿倒十足像只猫。

“ 这是你用的杯子吗？”

路上没什么人，临近的光源体也有半米远。一切看起来都黑乎乎的，除了Sebastian那双会发光的蓝眼睛，有点像布偶的眼睛又有点像蓝宝石。可现在这种情况下你根本没心情欣赏。

“ 不是 ....你先给我起来。”

你蹲在地上的腿都快麻断了。可Sebastian的脑袋却还在往你腹部内里蹭，他仰着躯壳，四平八稳的躺在还湿润的柏油地面上。除了瘸腿微缩，Sebastian看上去惬意极了。猫肉垫里把玩着你的粉色保温杯，上面印了一只卡通形象的金毛正流着口水。

“ 但我看见杯边的口红印了。”

Sebastian的尾巴甩的飞快，他娇俏的语调仿佛跳跃着追寻花丛里的蝴蝶一样兴奋。

“ 好了好了…你吃完了就给我站起来。还有把杯子还给我！”猫脑袋被推出膝盖，掉在冷冰冰的地面上。Sebastian委屈的呜咽接着在地上打了个滚，他的毛发看起来更脏了不过好歹是黑色基本看不出来变化。皱了皱眉，你到嘴的呵斥硬生生憋了回去。

你又不是他的主人。

黑猫搀扶着地面缓缓爬起，他晃悠一下身体，倾斜。左脚软趴趴的点在地面，拭目以待的抬起头Sebastian的表情柔和又迷人，他说

“ 这是你的杯子。”

仿佛赢得了某种比赛的大奖一样，他笑的满足而得意。就连跟着你回家的路途上Sebastian都没有做出像往常一样喋喋不休和你搭话、用下巴蹭你的脖子之类的举动。

他只是乖顺的抓着你的衣角（因为你不允许打滚后的他碰你），眼角眉梢沾染预愉悦的上扬，黑猫漂亮的蓝瞳滴溜溜一刻不停的向你倾倒。时不时喵叫俩声提醒你，他快要跟不上你的脚步。

“ 就到这儿，别再跟过来。” 

秋末晚上不算冷，可是雨后多了几分萧瑟。Sebastian缩缩脑袋，似懂非懂的斜侧下颚。借着楼道里的灯光你终于看清黑猫眉骨处的血痕与淤青，估计又是和其他流浪猫打架弄的。他扑闪几下睫毛，无视你沉下的脸，嘴唇扯成薄薄俩片粉嫩勾起微笑的形状。他怡然自得又熟念的问，

“ 今天你能收养我了吗？”

你还没开口，他便抢着回答。

“ 没关系，明天我会再问一遍的。”

（2）

接连两天的雨水让你的心情格外糟糕，顺带着敏感程度也不断升高。水滴淅淅沥沥敲砸在透明雨伞上。你揣着依旧冒热气的早餐匆匆出门，却是没能在昨晚Sebastian打盹的地方找到他。

黑猫虽然黏人但警觉心出奇的高，他叼走你留下的早餐，在你门口放上两块糖果。接着来无影去无踪的消失在草堆或者高速公路的尽头，你根本找不到他的住所或者说...猫窝之类的地方。

但跛脚的流浪猫可怜巴巴破相的俊脸一刻不停在你脑内徘徊，Sebastian垂涎欲滴的蓝猫瞳痛苦的半眯，舌头微吐舔舐着受伤的嘴角以及那歪歪扭扭的猫步。

都令你明确意识到，他没法在一群可怕流浪猫的打斗中生存下来。黑猫或许体格健硕但瘸腿在打架中会无比的拖累他，他甚至连追上穿着高跟鞋的你都吃力更别提那些凶恶的野猫们了。

他不能爬树、不能快跑，不吃除金枪鱼味以外的三明治.....他是只挑剔又脆弱的野猫。

转了两圈你只剩十分钟赶去上班，便只能将早餐放在他时常打盹的长椅边。又将15块钱塞进早餐口袋。

“ 可别被其他野猫发现。”嘟囔一句又郁闷的叹了口气，你不得不承认。

黑猫说的对，你就是个愚蠢到不肯承认自己无法忍心Sebastian挨饿的饲主。嘴上说着自己是狗党但每次当他将脑袋往你怀里蹭、或者用湿漉漉的眼神看你、再或者央求着喵叫再来一个三明治时.....你就变得丝毫没有抵抗力，甚至可以说是百依百顺的代名词。

抚摸黑猫后背光顺温暖的毛发，以及柔软温暖小幅微颤的腹部和他享受着闭起双眼的表情，朦胧舒适的仿佛下一秒Sebastian就要在你的手里渐入梦乡。他对你充满了信任与热忱，你甚至能像训狗一样让黑猫把棍子捡回来。

但那不是你初见他时的模样。

受伤的黑猫攻击力极强，他蜷缩在脏乱的垃圾堆边上用爪子扒拉残羹冷炙，即便伤口汩汨淌血，左腿皮肉开绽。Sebastian仍旧獠牙毕露，危险的发出着渗人的猫叫告诫你丝毫不许靠近。

那才是他本来面目。

雨还在不停的下，你看着窗外乌云密布的风景愈加皱紧眉头。堪堪过五点便马不停蹄的打卡冲向电梯。

黑猫在等你，他卷缩在单身公寓楼下的屋檐小角。长手长脚的动作似是害怕接触到水，警惕的张望四周，只是眼眉处的淤青明显，脸颊鼓起。在看到你的那一刻盘缩的尾巴高翘来回摇摆，激荡起一片水洼四溅。

“ 你回来了！”

被迎接的人并没有表示高兴反而撇下嘴角抓着Sebastian领子质问到，“ 今早你去哪了？为什么毛都搞的湿乎乎，我没有给你买过雨伞吗？”

一连串如炮击的质问让黑猫的笑容凝固在脸上，他疑惑的看了你一眼。试探着低下头用下巴磨蹭你的手背，语气无比小心 “ 你怎么了？”

你怎么了？你怎么了？

你该死的被自己敏感给弄的神经兮兮才会抛下没做完工作跑来看一只脏乱的流浪猫，还担心他是否会被其他猫抢走食物，是否会受到不怀好意的人攻击，是否被会在横穿马路时被车撞倒。

哦，上帝。

昨天你是怎么说来着？不再给他喂食？让他饿死在街头？哈，省省你的废话喂猫去吧。只要在他脸上看到那么一丁点儿伤口你就彻底失去理智，恨不得嘘寒问暖把他全身都扒光检查一遍。

“ 早上三明治店的人给我早餐所以才来晚了，可我有看到你给我留的食物和钱。”Sebastian无措的舔舔嘴唇，稚嫩地小脸发颤的看着你。“ 我用雨水洗了个澡，因为昨天你说我脏。”

黑色短毛湿漉漉，水滴顺着他脸颊轮廓线掉在你手背上、还有Sebastian忽闪的睫毛上晶莹剔透的水晶一颗颗滚落到他粉嫩的唇心。黑猫伸舌舔去，他又舔了舔你手背。

这回有好好收起倒刺，软嫩的和人类舌头一样。

见你脸色稍稍缓和些，他马上不安分的窜动起腰肢。

“ 三明治呢？”


	2. 3-5

（3）

Sebastian显然是没上桌吃过饭，奶油沾满一爪子，下巴蹭满掉出来的肉渣。粉舌头却依旧勾着食物狼吞虎咽的往肚子里咽，他总是看起来很饿。

你顿了顿，把自己那一份也推到他面前。

黑猫小小的欢呼一声。

却又马上停下囫囵吞枣的动作，拘谨的蜷缩在椅子里，被雨水洗的干干净净的小脸发颤，淤青还没好透，他微微侧抬眉毛灵动的蓝瞳滴溜转动。迟疑一圈，散光停到你脸上。

似乎终于是意识到他现在在你家，而不是大街上或者是垃圾桶边的什么地方。

流浪猫总是最会打探人眼色。

“ 我可以把它全部吃完吗？”

Sebastian 从鼻孔喷出热气，舔舔嘴唇。

你发誓现在敢拒绝他的人都是混蛋，十恶不赦那种。饲主点了点头，却是强硬的把勺子塞进他手里，“ 可以，但你不许再用手吃。”

黑猫盯着手里的银质玩意看了一会儿，马上像是失去了兴趣，讨好的舔舔你的手指，又模仿你的模样，不太熟练的将奶油浓汤抄起送进尖尖的牙缝之间。

金属磕碰牙齿的响声微弱但清脆。

“ 锅里还有，你可以把它全吃了。”

你站起身，不过刚转头捡拾被黑猫磕碰在地的手机时———

桌椅被大力推动，Sebastian急急忙忙的丢下舔了一半的勺子，微凉的胸膛贴在你身后，双手环颈。他把你抱的死死的。

“ 你去哪？你要丢下我吗？”

拜托，这可是在你家。你能把他丢到哪，垃圾桶吗？但是粘人的巨型猫科生物丝毫意识不到自己的重量，就差把脚搁在你腿上变成一只实打实的树袋熊。黑猫嘴里的奶油香一下没一下的喷在你耳后，痒痒的。

“ 不是，你先下来。我没有要丢下你。”

你拍拍他的爪子，难得有耐心安抚似的撸动他乱蓬蓬的黑色卷发。这回儿倒是没嫌弃有跳蚤。

“ 那我今晚可以留在这儿过夜吗？”

他小腹喘动，发出舒服的呼噜呼噜声，黑猫乖乖压下脑袋任由你摆弄发型。时不时偷瞄你还算愉悦的脸色，趁机在后脖蜻蜓点水的留下一个试探性的轻吻。

鸡皮疙瘩瞬间像电流一样从头到脚窜过全身，连指尖都敏感的擦出静电，你分神的片刻却是没注意的掐上Sebastian耷拉着的猫耳。

“ 啊！”

他惊呼一声，原本享受低摆的猫尾瞬间高高竖起，尖锐的猫爪探出指尖。明晃晃的架在你白皙的颈脖处，倒是没划破皮。

饲主又惊又楞，迟疑了半响也没反应过来。

“ 对不起...对不起.....”Sebastian软糯的嗓音皱皱巴巴，他快速收回利爪语气也低了半分。“ 只是...猫耳朵很敏感的.....你又掐我....”

黑猫把脑袋压的更低了，像是要缩到你侧颈里去，见你没动作，眼见力十足的蹭蹭你皮肤央求着继续刚才的爱抚。

“ 别——”

你扭了扭脖子，皱起眉毛。推开他沾染雨水冰凉的胸膛，口吻变成喝令。

“ 继续吃饭。”

黑猫没站稳，瘸腿一下晃悠又快速的搀扶桌椅才勉强维持平衡。再抬头想说些什么挽回的道歉，你却已经匆匆走出厨房。

他失望的垂下尾巴。

...

客厅的沙发是你上个月刚买的进口货，面料蓬松柔软，躺在上面有种睡在彩云堆上的感觉，唯一的缺点就是它是白色的。

哪怕沾上一点点污渍都尤为明显，可你又懒得花高价去清理。所以基本上除了来客人你都舍不得坐在上面。

Sebastian将盘子舔的干干净净，他缓缓走到玄关口，幽幽的蓝瞳扫过一眼堆起薄毯的沙发。猫耳朵动了动，却是没明白为什么。

黑猫还没学会如何开门，他用肉垫扒拉俩下，发出轻微的响声。你终于从房间走了出来，抱着一堆毛巾和衣服，奇怪的看着Sebastian。

“ 你在干嘛？”

他回过头，尾巴塌在地板上。

“ 我该走了。”

你掂掂手里的东西，走到他面前。“ 你不想留在这儿过夜了？”黑猫飞快的抬起头，翠蓝的瞳孔写满惊喜与疑惑，他舔舔嘴唇猫耳朵一下子翘起来。却还是犹豫的问，“ 你不生气啦？”

你奇怪的瞟他一眼，“ 生什么气，猫耳朵很敏感的吗....我懂得。”说完又抽出一只手，来回拨弄黑猫耳朵挺起的小尖尖。

Sebastian短促的叫了一声，那声音类似发情期的母猫又有点像婴儿的笑声，你迟疑了一下。不过黑猫依旧乖乖低头站着任你胡作非为。

饲主满意的挠挠他的下巴，又将毛巾与衣服一并塞进他怀里。

“ 去洗个热水澡吧，今晚你睡沙发。所以洗干净点，别把沙发弄脏了。还有我把药和牛奶放在茶几上了，一会睡前你自己吃掉。啊...那个药是外涂的..不是吃的.....”你絮絮叨叨的嘱咐着，却没留意黑猫看你的眼神越来越亮，蓝的近乎透明的琉璃瞳孔发着兴奋的光亮，Sebastian的长尾巴在地板上打来打去，扬起一小片灰尘。

“就是我以前给你涂过那种药膏....擦在眼睛上...算了一会我帮你”饲主说到一半的话戛然而止，因为黑猫漂亮的蓝眼睛正在你眼前眨巴，晚餐的奶油味在鼻子底下乱窜，而Sebastian用湿润温热的粉舌上下舔舐你的唇瓣。

他让唾液浸润你干燥的下唇皮肤。接着黑猫把腰弯的更低，他轻轻的，柔柔的，几乎很难察觉到的——

用柔嫩嫣红的唇瓣碰了碰你的。

他天真的翘起嘴角，额头抵额头的问道。

“ 这算是收养我了吗？”

（4）

第二天是周六，难得的星期天，你并没有出门的欲望。因为那该死的雨依旧在延绵，并且看势头有越下越大的打算。

一贯懒床的你今天倒是起了个大早，下床的动作轻巧。蹑手蹑脚的光足踩在米色地毯上，悄步移进客厅，沙发里猫睡的正熟。

毯子安稳的盖在背上，而他整个人蜷缩陷入沙发，膝盖弯曲颈部埋臂，黑猫高壮的身材只占沙发一半不到面积。

你蹲下身，细细注视Sebastian安静的睡颜。

长长的睫毛随着Sebastian的呼吸上下发颤，他关上那双蓝眼睛让整张脸上其它五官凹显出原本的精致。高挺的鼻梁平稳呼吸，浅浅的吸气声从他喉咙口吐出，黑猫无意识的伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

这个动作瞬间促使你回忆起昨晚黑猫那个谈不上吻的唇瓣相贴，可令人心悸的细密潮湿之感似乎依旧在嘴角徘徊不去。

而睡前翻来覆去考虑的问题又被揪出脑海——

你要收养他.....吗？

事实上，Sebastian算不上一个合适的收养对象。他从出生就开始流浪，不会被抛弃过一次的家养猫们那些训练成熟的技能，也从没有打过一针疫苗，更别提他还是个跛脚。

对比花上一个三明治的钱就能从收容所里挑上漂亮又温柔的领养猫，黑猫除了性格粘人外根本没有其它占优的地方。

除了....

你捋捋他充满你熟悉沐浴露的香气卷翘黑发，饲主将目光聚焦到黑猫饱满圆润的粉唇上。

Sebastian好像弄不懂亲吻是什么意思，他只是单纯的用舌头舔了舔你。平常他也经常那么干，舔舔你的手背，舔舔你的脖子，舔舔你不耐烦的手指.....

但这次有点不一样，你说太不上来。

饲主无声叹气，伸出指尖一点点描摹黑猫潋滟的唇瓣，指纹抚摸过唇线感受到细腻的弹性，接着轻轻摁下立马被上唇的绵软所包围，口腔内的温度热气熏天，而黑猫小巧的尖牙就在前端老老实实的沉睡着。

他无意识的探出舌尖，缠绕到你的食指。

黑猫睁开了眼睛。

迷茫朦胧的蓝瞳分散着光线，他显然还没睡醒。Sebastian从喉咙口发出呜咽，下意识的把你的手指吞入口腔。

某种奇妙的感觉流通你全身，像是忽然心动的一颤，又像是第一次被黑猫舔舐的那种酸甜情绪。

软烂的侧颊粘肉丝丝包裹依附上来，把你的思绪堵了个水泄不通。灵巧的猫舌头还没来得及收回倒刺，便像舔弄棒棒糖一样来回打转浸湿你的指根。

微小的疼痛激启感官的千层巨浪。

Sebastian侧脸鼓起微小的弧度，瘫软的猫耳隐约可见内里的粉色，透明银丝唾液在唇缝间交错，他叹出一口口热气。

这简直是......

太色情了。

你脑内无声的爆炸，竟然丝毫不想抽回手指，甚至恶意满满的向更里伸了进去，描摹黑猫后牙槽的坚硬形状以及柔嫩喉肉软烂的美妙感受。

而黑猫依旧呆愣听话，甚至连躺着的姿势都没变。可就算是清醒的时候，估计他也根本不会反抗。

饲主的胸口感觉涨满了些什么，必须要马上倾泻而出。

...

“咳咳咳咳.....”

他被呛到了，胸膛小幅颤抖，双眸泛起难受的泪花。你急忙抽回手随意在沙发上摩擦俩下，一边帮他顺着气一边端起水杯喂到黑猫嘴边。

“ 没事吧？”

他就着姿势用舌头卷了水珠往下吞咽，摇摇头。做错事一样盯着你，尾音发颤。

“ 我忘了换气，还能吞更深的。”

你的脸色忽然有些发烫，掩饰性的咳嗽一声。拍拍他的背，将水杯塞在黑猫手里就要站起身。

“把水喝完，我去做早餐。”

“等等..”

他抓住你的手，尾巴小幅的摆动。以你居高临下的姿势看下去，Sebastian穿着你过小紧绷的灰色居家服将精瘦的身材暴露无疑，可领口却拉的很低甚至隐约感觉的到胸肌处那粉色俩点。

他用水汪汪的蓝眼睛看着你，一点看不出流浪猫凶恶的攻击性。

“ 我能用那个保温杯吗？”

“....啊？” 你愣了一秒，没反应过来。

“就是之前那个...上面有狗那个粉色的...我能用吗？”他小心翼翼的问道，蓝瞳一刻不停的观察你的神色。

“ ...在我包里，你自己拿。”

也许是对于今早的事带了点伤害小动物的歉意，你变的有些大度，摸了摸他的脑袋就往厨房走去。

耳后传来黑猫的雀跃欢呼。

.....

早餐煮了培根鸡蛋搭配牛奶，考虑到Sebastian的胃口。你特意多烤了两片面包涂上蓝莓果酱，黑猫吃的一脸幸福感爆棚的满足。

你倒是没什么胃口，光顾着看他吃便饱了八分。

Sebastian把玻璃杯里的牛奶倒在保温杯里，接着爪子扒拉着仰头咕噜咕噜喝，热气熏的黑猫白嫩嫩的小脸一片粉红。

“ 好吃吗？”

“ 嗯嗯。”他舔了舔杯沿剩下的牛奶，翘了嘴角看餐盘。慢慢说到，“ 我以前在垃圾桶里刨到过这个...”

黑猫用尖牙叼起餐盘里最后一根培根，像是极为珍稀的咀嚼了数十下才慢慢吞咽下去，喉结滚动，又舔舔嘴角的油渍。

“ 这是我第一次吃到热的....味道真不错…”

你眨了眨眼睛没说话，又把自己盘里两块培根拨到他碗里。心底却像是结郁一样难受，原本打算吃完早餐就赶黑猫出门的念头飞快的被搁置下来。

.....再等等吧。

哪怕让他再吃一顿热腾腾晚餐也好....

（5）

吃过早餐后，黑猫主动帮你洗起盘子。

他不懂撩袖子，洗洁精的白色泡沫糊了满手腕沾湿灰色袖口，顺势也打碎一个白瓷盘。Sebastian吓了大跳，尾巴和耳朵都翘的老高。

他甚至原地窜了一下，拖着瘸腿向后退去老远。接着马上意识到自己犯了错，犹犹豫豫的躲闪着看向你。

饲主挠挠头，叹口气。认命的埋头清扫。

Sebastian 蹲在你旁边，讨好道歉一样的用尾巴缠绕你的小腿。顺着宽松睡裤的开口向里钻，尾端毛发在肚腿挠痒痒。

你心猿意马的捡着碎片，满脑子依然在回味今早黑猫口腔潮湿软嫩带来的刺激感。如果不是手指伸进去，如果是别的什么东西呢....

……比如...舌头？

“嘶....！”

血红从指尖一点渗出洒在瓷白碎片之上，游神幻想的片刻倒是把自己划伤了。

你疼的皱起眉。

“ 啊！你的手.....血....”

小动物的表情急急慌慌，仿佛自己才是受伤那一个。明明黑猫眼角的淤青没好透，却是比谁都来的着急。

他马上含住你的手指，用动物最原始的本能试图治疗饲主。冒出的血珠被舌尖挟裹着在唾液里消融，黑猫说的没错。

他的确能吞的更深。

卷卷的黑发在你鼻尖下抖动，Sebastian一脸认真卖力的将你的手指送到喉咙口。哪怕近乎哽咽，猫舌头依旧好好收着倒刺。

“ 好了好了不用了。”在他看起来要吐毛球的前一秒。你连忙抽回手，“ 我贴上创可贴就行了。”

黑猫的嘴唇微张，牵扯一根根透明银丝。他蹲了太久，瘸拐的左腿有些支撑不住。便忽然一下向你怀里倒去，发旋蹭着你的小腹肚皮翻滚倒地。把你一并带在地毯上，双手牢裹你环腰。

就像是在街头那样，黑猫更为肆无忌惮的撒起娇。

“ 对不起…我不是故意想让你受伤的。”黑猫埋在衣服里的声音听起来闷闷的，“ 你是我第一个带我回家的人....我想让你喜欢我。”

饲主沉默了片刻，没回话。有一搭没一搭的顺着他的肚皮又把黑猫的唾液蹭回他脑袋上Sebastian再次发出呼噜呼噜的声音，他眯起眼睛枕在你大腿上，表情懒散。

Sebastian乘胜追击的继续问道，

“ 你会喜欢我吗？”

.....

仔细想想，有谁会不喜欢黑猫呢？

可怜可爱他全占，还会利用自己流浪猫的身份在你面前卖惨勾同情心。甚至明示暗示的言语肌肤接触只差在自己胸前挂一块牌子，冲你可怜巴巴的写着“ 爱我吧。”

饲主停下了动作，张了张嘴终还是敛下神色。哑声到

“ 起来，我们要出门了。”

黑猫的尾巴垂下，瞳孔里的蓝光逐渐黯淡，他好像知道了答案。  
....

超市里——

周日是采购的好时间，熙熙攘攘的人流夹杂着形色各异的大小宠物拥挤在货架之间。你推着购物车在一众白瓷盘里挑挑拣拣，却被一旁哈拉着热气不断赞美主人的金毛犬吸引了注意力。

他脖子上套了一个黄色项圈，会一闪一闪的发光。你好奇的盯了一会儿，大狗热情的说道，

“ 去年新出的款，加了全球定位系统和警报器。”

你冲他主人笑笑，唤了面着海鲜区发呆的黑猫便若有所思的推车走开。

由于流浪动物常被逮住在超市偷吃食物或者偷钱之类的，下场不是被暴揍一顿就是扔进收容所。所以大部分人爱给狗套上链子或者带上项圈什么的，毕竟只有家养宠物才有资格出入公共场所。

Sebastian兴致不高难得安静，纤瘦的躯体被人群拥挤磕碰，尾巴小心的紧贴身体。他不舍的回头看了两眼鲜活游动吐泡泡的鱼，马上揪住饲主衣尾一小角，低眉顺眼一瘸一拐地跟在你身后。

饲主为难的埋头充数，加快步伐。不是你不想给他买上一条，而是烹饪活鱼这种高难度的食物对你来说简直是太可怕了。培根鸡蛋、奶油南瓜汤已经是独居的你难得翻得出花样的几个菜了。

好在拐个弯便是肉类品，你的负担轻了轻。

立刻弯腰细细查看种类繁多的包装，培根肉卷、培根芝士、烟熏培根.......你一手抓了两个，有些为难。

“ Sebastian 你想吃哪个.....？”

“ 嗯……？”

“Sebastian...？”

转过身只有购物车空荡荡的站着，而那个纤瘦的黑色身影却是没了踪迹。你呆滞了半秒，确认他不是在和你开玩笑玩躲猫猫之类的无聊游戏，黑猫知道你不喜欢那样。

扔下手里的东西，饲主的视线迅速扫描货架附近每一处空旷、角落、以及任何黑猫有可能靠着歇息的地方。

没有...没有...全都没有.....

你逐渐开始失了沉稳，丢开手下的购物车。沿着方才的路线往回寻找黑猫。

“ Sebastian ...”

“ Sebastian...！”

“ 快出来Sebastian！我们要回家了！”

声音从弱渐强烈，平稳的声线出现破裂，你终于是慌了阵脚。害怕的大声叫喊起来，超市里的人频频回首看向饲主。

你才意识到——

黑猫不见了……

而你根本找不到他的踪迹，就行之前那样。

室内动物小声的轻吠交杂，有些紊乱。

你疾步向前探过每一条走道，扒开每个相似的黑色身影…..可他们都不是你的Sebastian。

他走了吗？在这儿？甚至不愿意吃完一顿热腾腾的晚餐就主动抛下你回到那野外乱糟糟的窝？？就因为早上你没告诉他你爱黑猫？

“ 不....不可能....”你开始喃喃自语。

Sebastian昨晚还扒拉着卧室门要求你摸着他脑袋才肯入睡，他不会....他也不舍得..放弃你这样一个容易抓住的长期饭票。

那么只剩下一种情况了……

你的太阳穴突突跳了起来，心神不宁的冲向超市门口的柜台服务员。语气急促迫切，

“ 你有看见一只浑身黑色的猫吗？个子很高，瘦，左腿有点跛，你见过他吗！？他出超市了嘛？？”

服务员显然是被你吓了一跳，惊讶的点点头，伸手指了一个方向。“ 那只流浪猫是吗？他被抓住还攻击了保安，现在被关在接待室。诶，小姐，您是他主人吗……？”

没等他说完，你的紧绷的神经稍稍喘口气，眼前总算是清亮了点，又立马迈开腿奔向接待室。

这里的保安绝对谈不上会对没有主人看守着的宠物友好，更别提流浪猫。你只祈祷他们别联络收容所，那个送进去就要执行安乐死的鬼地方。

高跟鞋踏着鼓点拍开了接待室的门。黑猫尖锐的叫声冲破一切喧嚣传入你耳朵里，饲主的顿了一秒呼吸，大脑轰的炸开。

Sebastian被保安揪了领子摁倒在沙发上，眼角你昨晚上完药的青紫色淤青加重明显，粉嫩漂亮的唇瓣渗血。他低吼着，露出明晃晃的利爪冲着男人疯狂乱挠，黑猫一边奋力挣脱即将被套上的铁环一边吼到。

“ 我是跟着人来的！放开我！”

保安见惯这种阴险流浪猫的技法，恶狠狠一脚踩在他柔软脆弱的尾巴上破口大骂，“ 你他妈的跟着谁来啊！一杂种流浪猫，你倒是说啊！你主人呢！？”

黑猫疼的尖叫起来，整个蜷缩在沙发上。尾巴瘫软高翘，跛腿发颤而易碎蓝瞳泛滥朦胧。

他呆呆地盯着地板却是说不出话来。

气血在你胸膛翻滚，炸裂，像是有岩浆喷发浇滚在流血的心口上。饲主眼前一片混乱哗然。

一句句粗口在你耳边响彻，像是一个个响亮的耳光甩在你脸上。

他妈的...

他妈的...

你他妈到底对他做了什么！？

饲主冲上前，几乎是要将那个保安给推翻在地上。

“ 滚开！我是他主人！”


	3. 6-8

（6）

你死死的抱着他。

抱着黑猫因疼痛而无法抑制抖动的身体，他腿上有几个黑乎乎的脏脚印，小腹佝偻估计也是被人类拳头揍的或是电击棒的后遗症。最让你恐慌的还是那瘫软蜷缩着的尾巴，他受惊一样紧紧夹在两腿之间，贴着一动不动的侧耳。

这没有你第一次救助他时糟糕，可却让你感到无比的惊恐。像是有无声的尖叫崩溃的堵在喉口，饲主哽咽窒息的一句话也说不出。

差点儿失去Sebastian这个念头像条脱水的鱼噌的钻入你脑海，跳着尾巴拍打你紧绷的脑袋。又像在恶狠狠扇你主动递过去的耳光一样动作激烈。

“ 你会没事的。”最后你稳下神，整个人埋在黑猫的怀里，手指顺着他的后背轻轻抚摸Sebastian一节节的脊椎。说来奇怪，他的饭量绝对算大，可依旧瘦的摸得到骨头。

“ 医生就在里面，下一个就是我们。”你耐心的蹲在地上，尽量控制着全身让自己散发安定的气味并祈祷黑猫还有闲情能闻的出来。“ 如果你觉得痛或者难受可以叫出来，这儿是宠物医院这些都是被允许的。

黑猫没你想象的那么脆弱，他毕竟是只流浪猫。打架斗殴咬掉半只耳朵是常有的事，看他跛掉的腿就知道了。可估计是精神状态与肉体都收了冲击，Sebastian翻咬着嘴唇不怎么说话，他看起来有些放空和呆滞。

“ 我不痛....”

半响，他轻轻的说一句。

那力道和他今早撒娇打闹的调调差的太远了，你的心像是被谁揪起来一样急切的需要扔回时光机器，扔回黑猫完好无损的今早厨房去告诉他。

你爱他。

并且那爱绝不参杂同情与悲悯，占有欲有绝大多数的作用。你渴望拥有他，所以不允许黑猫受到任何除你以外的伤害。何况你心软的连半根猫毛都舍不得撸下来。

“ 我会照顾好你的。” 你将黑猫抱的更紧，像攥着某张过期了的乐透奖券。

饲主的悬着的心在走出医院后终于松下大半。黑猫的伤口都已被处理妥当，医生告诉你除了跛腿和长期营养不良导致的偏瘦弱外——Sebastian健康的和一只家养猫一样。这让对跳蚤等一系列疾病心存隐患的饲主无比松口气，一直到回到家，  
你都没松开过牵着黑猫的手。

Sebastian低着头慢慢吞吞的走在你身边，猫爪子扣着你的右手，肉垫和手指被你擦得干干净净露出原本的粉嫩。

“ 我.....”他刚想开口说些什么，就被你安置在沙发上，稳稳当当的落座。你扯了扯薄毯子盖住他的腿，又拧开保温杯的盖子塞在发愣的黑猫手里。

“ 医生说伤口愈合的很快，每天我都会给你涂一次药。所以嘴角那处不要舔到药膏，等你的伤痊愈后我们就去打疫苗。三针以后才能办收养证明，所以这段时间你只能待在家里。如果出门必须得跟着我不许再乱跑了，听懂了吗？”

也许是一下子信息量太拥挤，你说的口干舌燥，黑猫看起来一脸茫然。末了饲主补上一句，“ 现在，把牛奶喝了。

Sebastian舔了舔嘴唇，低头看着手里的粉色保温杯，和杯壁的大金毛猫眼对狗眼的瞪了一会，关上蓝的透澈的眼睛。他听话的仰头咕噜咕噜将掺了药的牛奶吞下去。

收养黑猫的决定实在做的仓促又突然，可你想不出在那种情况下除了混蛋以外的人还能再作出什么应对方法。而当那句承诺性的话说出口后，意料之外的，饲主久违的感到了无比的轻松。

仿佛是潜意识里已经下定了决心的那般，行云流水的手续和操办过程在你大脑内火急火燎却有条不紊的安排了下来。你甚至刚刚在宠物医院付费的同时顺带预约了疫苗的接种、回来出租车的时间网上订购好了Sebastian要用的猫抓板和化毛膏、你更想象着给黑猫穿上各式各样人类的衣服......

盆满钵满的实感迎面而来———

你要有一只猫了！

“ 呕....咳咳咳.....” 

倾泻而出的奶味浓郁泼洒在你昂贵的沙发之上，Sebastian难受的红了眼眶剧烈咳嗽着，他打翻了牛奶保温杯滚落至地，黑猫弯曲着脊梁骨跪爬在沙发上抑制不住的呕吐。

他实在是....无法忍受了。

本能的又惊又怕的恐慌而洞悉世道的圆滑却让他拼命维持着镇静，似乎是怕得来不易还没捂热半分的虚幻宠爱就要弃他而去。Sebastian用袖子慌乱的擦着嘴角，他小心翼翼的看着你，眼眶挂着浅泪就要快速的翻下沙发跪在地上。

“ 对不起！对不起.....我的胃...忽然没有忍住....我能帮你清理干净的！让我来....”

小动物每一个动作都写满不知所措，他将手犹豫的搭在你膝盖又退却半分僵持在空中。黑猫耷拉耳朵，垂下脑袋。

“ 看着我。”你抓住了他的手，塞在心口。强迫的抬起他下巴，让那双氤氲着雾气蓝瞳直视饲主。  
“ 再问我一遍那个问题，那个你每天晚上都会问我的问题。”

黑猫的嗓音哑哑的，半分怯意半分迷惑。

“ ...你..你愿意收养我吗？”

你喘了一口气，一眨不眨的看着Sebastian。  
“ 我愿意，我愿意收养你。我愿意每天给你提供热腾腾的饭菜和抚摸、我愿意给你无忧的庇护和住所、我愿意陪伴你让你不用再去流浪。我不是心血来潮，而且我知道你已经计划这个很久了。我单身，收入足够负担得起一只猫的开销，而且不对猫毛过敏。所以....”

饲主蹲坐在地板上视线和黑猫齐平，就像每晚在街头给他喂食那样。

“ 所以.....你不需要这样小心翼翼，我是你的主人。你被允许犯错、胡闹或者恶作剧什么的。我会帮你收拾后果，你只需要....”

Sebastian本就朦胧的眼眶里透色的珍珠在打转，垂涎着要掉不掉。流浪猫的不可置信、患得患失、谋划已久却忽然不废吹灰之力就得到了一块永久性免费的金枪鱼三明治的不真实感、以及对人类喜新厌旧的心血来潮担忧.....在皮肉折磨之下的苦痛与挣扎……黑猫的倒刺在一点点被你抚平。

他咽下口水，嫣红的嘴唇微微张开，等待着你的后文。饲主沉默了一会，忽然附身向前。

吻住了黑猫。

这个吻来的又短又绵长，你好像是盖章一样快速退开了却又实实在在在他果冻一样的双唇下吮吸了一下，奶味漫溢。这比起之前那个轻飘飘的唇唇相贴，你才是终于体会到———

Sebastian的滋味好的惊人。

饲主说，

“ 你只需要当一只猫就够了。”

（7）

收养Sebastian这件事总的来说水到渠成，流浪猫无手续问题，亲人，健康。哦，事实上也不是，他有条瘸腿还有点营养不良。所以饲主尝试着学习做培根以外的菜肴又买了许多能长胖的猫罐头，当然首当其冲你就抓着Sebastian的爪子，趾高气扬当着保安面杀到超市拎回一条鱼。

锅上蹲着鱼，沙发上趴着猫。你忽然觉得无聊的单身公寓第一次有了那么点家的意味。

黑猫脸埋在沙发里，撅着屁股。可能是下午的疫苗还在隐隐作痛，猫尾巴转圈圈一样在空气里打转，上面有你绑的亮红色蝴蝶结遮盖了难看的白绷带。

那绸缎一抽一抽，长长的垂到黑猫翘起的臀部。像某种吸引蝴蝶的小玩意，时不时饲主从厨房出来都能被这个姿势撩的忍不住捏上一把Sebastian的猫屁股。

“ 噢啊！还疼....别捏，揉一揉吗....”

黑猫皱起眉毛，小嘴红嫣嫣的嘟起很快被尖尖的牙齿咬下陷近一小块嫩肉，你每天都担心他会把自己咬出血。可没有，Sebastian最近被饲主养胖了许多，面色红润脸上的伤口也好的七七八八，眉梢高挑倒是颇显出几分猫本该有的魅惑，还带了点骨子里的野气。

“ 揉揉就不疼了？” 你逗着他，弹弹尾巴。右手悬在半空要触碰不触碰的动作恼的黑猫哼唧哼唧急了眼。

Sebastian迅速弓起柔软的后背将臀部送到你手里，饲主隔着薄薄的的布料都能感觉到和豆腐一样滑嫩又紧实的手感，他舒服轻叹一声，接着自给自足的缓缓扭腰晃悠起来。那表情和吃了小鱼干一样幸福。

“ 好了，一会吃完饭再揉。你尝尝看这个鱼汤咸淡怎么样？”你拍怕他屁股，抓了勺子吹了再吹才敢递到Sebastian嘴下，唯恐烫了他娇弱的猫舌头。

黑猫咂巴咂嘴，又用舌头在唇边舔了一圈，小脸皱皱巴巴。他吸吸鼻子，蓝眼睛犹豫的看着你，不说话。

“ 怎么？不好吃吗？明明按着食谱做的啊…”饲主慌了神，迷惑的就要张口探探味道。被Sebastian抢了碗去，殷勤的跪爬在你面前，“我来喂你，我来...可以吗？”

你撸撸他毛绒绒的脑袋，一副欣慰老母亲看终于成器孩子的表情，然后乖乖张嘴。

燥热暖烘烘的猫舌头混杂着鲜嫩鱼汤的味道搅动你口腔，薄薄的舌苔软糯。他一下下舔吻着饲主，仿佛依照诺言那般真的要把嘴里所有滋味渡过来。蓝瞳圆润专注。Sebastian探着身体整支猫都爬到你身上，不过好在他还算聪明知道支撑身体没有把饲主压个喘不过气。

不过也快了，你扣着他后脑勺稍稍侧过脑袋换气。黑猫像果冻一样柔软细腻的双唇立马追了过来，他在你耳后摩擦、在你脸颊摩擦、在你唇边摩擦，他甚至用没有倒刺的舌头去舔你眼皮。湿漉漉的，舔的你仿佛没见过世面一样口干舌燥。

在这样下去你可能在沙发上就要操他了。

连晚饭都没来得及吃？况且你只是过来试试味道而已。虽然操猫狗或者被操还是挺常见的，你对这也没什么心理障碍，就是得再等等。Sebastian昨天才打了第二针疫苗，就算饲主火急火燎不怕烫嘴的下口。也得顾及黑猫体内寄生虫之类的玩意吧。

“ 别....你不饿啊？”

你任由人型巨猫在你颈脖处拱来拱去，一手顺着他脊梁骨一手阻拦着Sebastian半勃的、在你大腿上鼓动，包裹在男式灰色运动裤里的性器。他猫耳朵立的尖挺挺，仿佛一弹就能有柔韧性的发出拟声词。

“ 刚才你喂了我牛奶和饼干，不饿。”

他说的一脸无辜，爪子搭在你腰际。软趴趴的一点没有威慑力，可下身炙热磨蹭着的温度不是这么说的。

“ 我饿了行了吧，起来起来，你还想不想吃完饭揉屁股了？” 你装出凶巴巴的模样一巴掌呵斥在他脑门上，指尖捏着黑猫没有肥肉的小脸颊啧啧咂嘴。

Sebastian委屈的瘪着嘴，一瘸一拐的从你身上爬回地毯。小口捧保温杯，接凉水浇灭欲火。他到底还是听话的，就是不知道能维持多久。黑猫已经能清楚的分辨你到底是真生气还是装凶了。吃晚餐前硬逼着吃药的饲主绝对没商量，可要求饭后牵手散步的你就好说话多了。

洗过澡后你便打了哈欠，这两天太忙了。明天又得上班，实在是没精力陪黑猫熬夜看电影了。

“ 你自己看吧，记得睡前把电视关了。”

他听话的应了一声，尾巴摇来摇去。倒是没有和平常一样撒娇要你哄自己睡觉，眼神专注的停留在液晶显示屏上，乖乖盖了薄薄被卧在沙发靠垫里。

进卧室前心软的饲主还在考虑家里要不要添一张床，毕竟长期睡沙发对猫的身体不好。但公寓空间又实在狭小于是就在迷迷糊糊的思想斗争睡去……

.....

虽然是春天可房间里暖气依然开的足，但你不是被这个给热醒的。饲主半梦半醒的困难扭头，身上仿佛压了一个又重又热的发动机。而床垫偏偏软的能陷入骨头，你便被夹在中间，像个过于膨胀的金枪鱼三明治。

Sebastian搂着你，却切来说黑猫埋头在你胸里，呼吸一颤颤。你能看到模糊黑色毛发压在你鼻尖下，也能感觉到若有若无的闷热湿意落在胸口。

黑猫小心翼翼的在用尖牙啃你松垮睡衣的扣子，  
可瞬间他僵硬在原地，被子里鼓起的一大块依稀能看出细长尾巴的轮廓。Sebastian见你醒了，蓝眼睛在黑暗里发着光。语调似是被当场抓包解释的委屈讨好，

“ 那个....春天吗，我的发情期到了.....”

“主人....”

（8）

你和那在黑暗里蓝的有些渗人的宝石猫眼两两相对，见饲主没动作，Sebastian再次细微的、浅浅的、不安的猫叫了一声。

“ 主人....？”

啊.....

你忽然想到.....这可是.....

黑猫第一次叫你主人。

正式从饲主晋升成为主人的你大脑发懵，睡意未全然消退，倒是被胀满了的拥有感压弯嘴角。

Sebastian现在是你的了，这个扑面而来的事实终于让你有了充分的实感。从光洁饱满的额角到柔软细腻的粉唇、从紧贴燥热时小腹到悄悄扭动的猫尾....黑猫塌下腰，细密舔舐你的侧颈。就像他以往一直做的那样.....

他彻头彻尾，都属于你了。

“ 嗯……”你终于低低的回应了一声，双手搭在Sebastian卷卷翘翘的后脑勺，紧扣。主人稍稍扭过脸颊让猫舌更为方便的填满锁骨每处的凹槽，黑猫手感极佳的毛发有着和人身上一样的淡薄荷沐浴露味。

“ 不是给你买宠物沐浴露了吗？”隔着运动裤你撸了一把小动物半勃起的性器，那玩意立马起立，仿佛逗猫棒一样直挺挺的戳着你小腹。但碍于棉质布料蹭的你有些痒痒，只好扭了腰稍稍躲开。

“ 我想和你闻起来一样。”Sebastian小幅倒吸一口气，鲜果冻似的唇瓣追逐着你。在所到之处燃起星星点点的火焰，他能嗅到你的情绪，也能清楚明白那只停滞在猫蛋蛋处揉捏的小手意味着什么。

曾经的流浪猫在饲主的怂恿下肆无忌惮。

“ 发情期....嗯？”

柔韧的猫舌头从两颗尖牙之间探出、纠缠、深入，似是要把你口腔里的氧分搅的乱七八糟。饲主偷了喘气的空颤颤悠悠抛出一个反问，因为黑猫的吻技出乎寻常意义上的好，简直可以称得上不要命的优秀。真不知道是不是所有猫都这样无师自通，你甚至可以一整天什么也不做，把时间都耗在和他接吻上。

但那样似乎又太浪费了曼妙的机会。

Sebastian抖了抖耳朵，嗯了声。暗光之下猫耳里淡粉色迷人，他的嗓子听起来像是掐了半口气息，压抑着哑声，“ 帮帮我....可以吗？”

你估计黑猫现在就算是要求你把心给他，主人都会毫不犹豫的伸手掏空血淋淋的胸腔。

更何况....和Sebastian做爱都是计划内迟早的事……

亲亲黑猫凹陷的酒窝，又大肆张开被Sebastian猫尾巴磨蹭撩到腰际的睡裙，饲主将他圈在你的领地内温柔的答道，“ 当然”

房间里很黑，只有一盏浅浅的暖黄色小夜灯在窗台边，隔老远勉强能映照鼓成一团球状的被窝。顶端明显两只立挺的猫耳和疯狂来回摆动的黑色蓬松尾巴，纯白被子上估计掉了大把猫毛....你有些头疼。

而此刻的小动物不停抚摸你腰窝，焦急的粉舌来回滑过唇瓣，水灵灵的。他用涨到鼓起的阴茎戳点主人腿根。性器在粉色底裤外来回徘徊，渗出的前液慢慢渗透薄薄的布料，可嘴上说着发情的黑猫却是不敢有更多动作。

明明咬着牙的腮帮子硬的发疼，Sebastian脱去上衣的胸膛冒汗，但依旧讨好的用猫尾扫过你小腿肚，痒痒的。像焚干欲骨的最后一丝火星，你不存在的发情期也被黑猫彻底勾起。

“ 你到底想不想操我？”

饲主急急的扭了身体，勾着猫脖子、翻转、压倒、坐下。一气呵成的动作彻底完成人上猫下的体位，而拔翘的阴茎硬挺挺的打在你小腹，精液  
洒出一点点抹在肚子上，气味不是很浓。反倒是薄荷味道占了上风，Sebastian无辜的眨眨忍到泛红的蓝眼睛。

“ 我怕....我怕你会痛.....”

干....就他？会伤害到你？这简直是你听过最无厘头的笑话了。主人不耐烦的捏了捏猫耳朵，换来  
黑猫难耐的喵叫。

“ 不会的。”你说，并且把疫苗的事抛的一干二净。臀部悬空，扶着阴茎一点点往下坐入。穴口早在他舔弄你小腹时足够润滑，穴肉热情的迎合着粗壮的猫棒一点点被分开、胀满、钉入。透明的爱液顺着未被完全吞入的阴茎滑下，滴到晃动的猫蛋蛋上搞的猫毛一团乱，摸起来黏糊糊的。

澡算是白洗了。可主人没法想那么多了，因为你终于明白Sebastian说的弄痛你是什么意思。吃进去的棒身不断挤压着紧致的内壁，逼迫似分开层层褶皱。而猫本就特殊，那原本的倒刺成了密麻的软突起。均匀的分布在阴茎每一处表皮。

他无法忍受的动了动腰，内里所有嫩肉都被碾压激起大脑疯狂欲骨的冲动，更多的水淌出沾湿被子。你尖叫一声，泄力的重重坐下。

“ 啊..哈....你..你没事嘛？需要...需要我拔出来吗？”黑猫一手轻飘飘的抓着你腰不敢往下压，  
一手抓了满把饲主的乳肉仿佛踩奶一样来回摁压。Sebastian的睫毛颤抖，尾音绵软动情，他拼命压抑着原始的冲动和想要不管不顾顶动的念头，小脸拧巴巴皱成一团，果冻唇似要被自己咬烂。

....开玩笑？！拔出来？你爽的都快头皮发麻，体内滚烫的柱状物和个活生生带震动的自慰棒一样。况且黑猫嫩生生的阴茎尺寸惊人，饲主坐到猫蛋蛋上感觉胃都被顶了起来。

弓起背抓紧Sebastian放在你腰间的手，你软了嗓子，“ 动...动起来，不用管我。”

黑猫向来听话，而这回他得到了饲主特许的命令。薄荷味渐渐淡去，骚动的情欲气息浓浓烈烈的包裹主人与宠物。

他开始操你。

猫的动作谈不上日常的慢条斯理因为那变了调的叫声成为了呻吟。像是婴儿的哭泣又像过于娇软的吼叫，被吞没的阴茎冲撞着嫩肉，将穴口撑到发肿。他艰难的撤出一点根部便重重的操入，你被顶到几乎哽咽。

猫尾巴来回摆动，他缠到你大腿，猫尾末梢在阴蒂上来回揉搓。配合着进出的性器饲主被刺激的眼前发白，下身如漏闸的水龙头不住的滑出更多更淫靡的透色液体。

“ 操...你..哈...你怎么那么会....”

Sebastian似乎听不太懂你在说什么，他舔着嘴唇温柔的轻轻亲吻你下颚，解决发情的同时——

黑猫在想尽一切办法来取悦主人。

“ 我...有看见过其他流浪猫交配……”

黑猫说的坦坦荡荡，他讨好的用脸颊蹭着你的乳肉，卷毛触碰到乳首，烫的你发硬。

饲主的人类躯壳无法忍受这样的赤裸裸的挑逗撩拨，火急火燎的撬开Sebastian湿滑柔软的小嘴摁压猫脑袋在奶头上，感受到被猫舌头包裹的快感以及喷洒在肌肤上的滚烫气息。

你舒爽的叹气。

这场半疯狂半预谋的性爱持续到半夜，最终以你叫哑了嗓子任由Sebastian兴奋的炸毛射在你里面结束，阴茎一抽抽的喷洒冲刷缩紧的内壁。猫蛋蛋跳动着，沉甸甸的压着你腿侧嫩肉。

床单混乱不堪，黏满精液和欲液。相对精疲力尽的主人，毛茸茸的夜行小动物丝毫没有睡意。他一下下舔着你汗淋淋的额头，长手长脚的缩成一团挤在你怀里，体表传来的温度热乎乎。

他的安全感在一点点改变，被你。所以睡前考虑买另一张床的想法也飞快被放弃，反正你的床也很大。省下的钱可以多给黑猫买上一堆猫罐头。

Sebastian的呼吸逐渐平稳，几乎听不清的呢喃从猫嘴里传出——

“ 谢谢....”

饲主弯了弯嘴角，也不想在这种浓情蜜意的时刻戳穿他公猫并没有发情期，于是酸软的手指缓缓抚摸Sebastian脊椎，你给了宠物一个晚安吻，温柔的说。

“ 睡吧，宝贝。”


	4. 9-11

9.

操猫这件事水到渠成，生殖隔离，不用带套的猫行按摩棒。你们俩甚至连半句商量都没有就默契的睡在了一起。导致你近来每晚连空调都不用开，因为Sebastian就算一个猫形暖炉还特爱往你怀里蹭那种。

磨掉主人肩带，舔舔你下颚，埋在胸里睡觉这些举动....黑猫做的无比自然，从骗你发情期后Sebastian似乎不再那么小心翼翼了。偶尔还会和你提些要求什么的。比如今晚想吃鱼汤不想吃鸡蛋、想看那部电影不想看综艺节目、想让你抱着他睡不想你推开他.....

当然每次和你提要求的时候黑猫就和撒娇一样，  
蓬松柔软的猫尾巴缠在主人手臂上，Sebastian利用你最无法抵抗的猫舌头舔舔嘴唇，又把整张小脸舔的干干净净，唇瓣发血色。讨好的来吻你，软软嫩嫩的把主人的心都化成一锅巧克力。

但他毕竟是只流浪猫。偶尔趴在阳台上愣愣看着窗外的模样时时刻刻提醒着饲主——Sebastian  
骨子里抛不去对自由的向往。

....

“ 我想出门.....想见见我的朋友们....” 他鼓足勇气，在被饲主关在家里的第二周后终于提出了要出门的念头。

你抬头看他一眼，又往Sebastian杯里添了点牛奶，抿抿嘴角。

他的....野猫朋友们...？

主人的眉毛皱起来，一副预料之中的模样但还是暂且答应，“ 我陪你去。”

黑猫摇摇头说到，“ 他们...他们不太喜欢人类靠近...我想...”

“ 你要自己去？”你的声音稍稍抬高，把正要捧着他专属保温杯喝牛奶的黑猫吓了一跳。

Sebastian的大眼睛亮亮的，他充满期待的看着你。但猫还是能敏感嗅到空气里弥漫的情绪，  
他不太明白为什么你会如此反常但马上磕磕绊绊的改口到，“不...不...我是说....”

“ 如果你不希望我去，那我就不想去了。”

黑猫乖乖的放下杯子，他坐在椅子上头顶就能磕到你胸。环抱住饲主的腰部，Sebastian用柔嫩小脸贴着衣料叹出热热的气息一下下抚慰主人。

你摸摸他的脑袋，叹了一口气。

看来他真的很想去....

第二天下班你手上除了金枪鱼三明治外又多了一个红色的玩意。就是超市那只金毛提起过的项圈，甚至是他的升级版加了范围控制和警报器，只要黑猫离开你给的限度范围或者是他收到了攻击那么警报器马上就会通知你并联系到动物保护协会。

这是你能想到最好的保护黑猫的方法了。饲主自认为不是什么控制欲极强的人但在经历过险些失去Sebastian的惶恐后，你无法忍受他再在你眼皮底下出什么不可控的差错了。

“ 你同意我出门了？” 黑猫惊讶的看着你，他眨眨水汪汪的眼睛睫毛又长又翘。气色看起来好极了。“ 唔....我以为这事已经翻篇了…其实我也没有那么想去只是如果...”

“ 是的，你当然可以去。”饲主揉揉眉心，把手抵住他不断热情舔你脸颊的嘴，又从包里掏出那个厚实的发着灯光的新款项圈压在黑猫脖子上。  
“ 不过得带上这个，你可以去不离开我5公里以外的地方并且得在天黑之前回来。还有你衣服上或者是头发不许沾上一丁点儿土或者是别的流浪猫身上的跳蚤.....”

Sebastian的身体随着你滔滔不绝的嘱咐僵硬了起来，猫尾巴停止了摆动静静的贴在沙发上，平常绵软的声音也低低的 。“ 这是一个...项圈吗？”

“ 啊？嗯，没错。你应该有见过...一般给家养狗带的比较多但是猫的也有。我看看....尺寸好像有点大，哦。能自动调节。”你摸了摸Sebastian白皙的颈脖，比划着把项圈往他脖子上套。

窗户开着晚风背拂过黑猫，一瞬间他看起来像受到攻击一样浑身炸毛般跳了起来。侧身灵活警觉的躲开你的手指，并缩着尾巴向沙发深处蜷缩，小脸和鼻头拧的紧紧散发着抗拒的气息。

“ ....怎么了？”

捏着项圈悬在空中的手指呆滞，你疑惑的看着第一次主动抗拒你亲近的Sebastian。又想起卖项圈的售货员和你滔滔不绝的介绍，安慰道。“ 没事的这只是一个项圈。很多猫一开始也不适应但这并不会造成磨伤你脖子或者不舒适感，并且我挑了最新款。我以为你会喜欢这个颜色的.....”

黑猫没有动弹，他的目光锁牢在你手上的项圈。  
声音轻轻哑哑听，听起来就和你第一次捡到他时那样微弱。“ 不....”

饲主耐心的转过身主动靠近黑猫。轻声细语的抚慰到，“没关系..过来吧……”

Sebastian窜出沙发，喉口发出类似本能警告般威胁的猫叫。那种经常能在半夜听到的公猫打架前的叫声，尖锐又刺耳。

你从没想过会在他脸上再次见到那防备又冰冷的神情。

“ Sebastian ？” 

“ 不...” 他摇着头尾巴一点点竖起向后退去，“ 不戴项圈。”

说实话你没料想过这种情况的发生，悬在空中的手有半分尴尬。缩了缩，又瞄到项圈上的黑色字体——“真正的安心与放心”。

....

饲主打定主意一定要让他套上着玩意儿，不管用什么办法。早餐时、午睡时、外出散步时、你如影随形的带着那个明晃晃的项圈，逮到一切可抓空的机会试图套上黑猫的脖子。

哦，上帝。你甚至开始同情那些宠物店的工作人员了。可你家的Sebastian明明在别的事上都温顺的要命。他趴在床上等着为湿漉漉的你擦干头发、他安静的呆在房间内盼着你下班、他省心的自顾自玩耍看电视从不打扰工作中的饲主。黑猫可没有同事抱怨的自家名贵的猫咪身上那些臭毛病。

他只是...不愿意戴上项圈.....

“ Sebastian！”你终于忍无可忍，在和黑猫进行拉锯战的第七天，饲主把项圈狠狠扔在早餐桌上。高科技金属磕碰瓷器的声音框啷作响，黑猫条件反射的高高翘起尾巴，眼镜瞪的圆乎乎。他小心翼翼的看着你，嘴角的培根油渍与面包碎屑甚至都没擦干净。

“ 在我出门工作前把这玩意带上！”

“ 不......” Sebastian的声音微弱但出人意料的坚持。

“ 你到底是为什么？！”饲主气的咬牙，“算了，把脖子伸过来，戴完我们都能轻松。”

售货员是和你说过一些宠物会有排斥反应，但你没想到会是在软磨硬泡了一周后如此激烈的抵抗。恼怒的暴脾气也呼之欲出，下手也仗着身份变得没轻没重。

猫科动物极力抗拒着本能伸爪的冲动，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛哀嚎惊慌。Sebastian窜了起来，炸毛的黑猫打翻保温杯、乳白色牛奶洒满沙发。高大的躯壳将饲主甩开在地，你压制撸毛的右臂一痛———利刃化开皮肤，几道触目惊心的血痕淌出鲜红。

Sensatian从喉咙口发出抖动警告，四肢压低近地板，尾巴高高竖立。粉唇露出昨夜你吻过的獠牙蓝瞳冰冷，流浪猫的兽性发作。

你愣愣的看着他。

10

收养Sebastian三周来的第一场小雨，淅淅沥沥打烂公司门前的花坛。流浪猫狗固定的投喂地点彻底冲成散泥，你心不在焉的往咖啡里倒奶，督见右手上新鲜的伤痕。手指一抖，溢出几滴白液。  
今早Sebastian冰冷防备的眼神历历在目，项圈滚落在沙发底下，彻底可笑的失去了它原本的作用。饲主胃部下沉，嘴唇抿成一条直线，你的大脑嗡嗡作响。最终推开黑猫惊慌失措想要扑过来舔舐伤口的动作，他玫瑰色的嘴唇上下颤抖。蓝瞳成暮色下的溪河滴出哀伤的蜜，语调急切又自责。“ ...不...我....”  
...  
而饲主没等他说完整句便冷脸甩下一句，“我要去工作了”便仓皇逃到公司。  
刺拉灼热的伤口从虎口绵延到手腕，看着唬人倒也不是有多疼。只是隐藏的伤口划进心脏，在黑猫一遍遍舔舐过的胸脯下汩汩流血。  
你早该想到的，Sebastian本就是只流浪猫。

午休路过的同事端着咖啡杯，半稀奇的看了你一眼。  
“ 被你家猫挠了啊？”  
你随意应付了一声，匆匆将手藏进袖子。  
“ 看伤口和你闹着玩呢。”同事埋怨的咕囔，“ 我家猫从收容所接回来半年了，估计是以前被贩子药过，到现在都不接人手上零食。警惕心重的很给洗个澡都能被挠两爪子。”  
你问，“...流浪猫？”  
“可不是吗……当初看着可爱又亲人，没想到心理创伤那么深.....”  
....  
你忽然想起黑猫体检时医生告诉的话。  
“ 他的腿不是车祸后遗症，看伤口和骨骼损伤....估计是人为造成的。”  
同事还在说些什么，你一点点皱起眉。第一次捡到Sebastian的模样跃然脑海，那时的黑猫瘦的吓人。脸颊凹陷，青黑眼圈畏畏缩缩即便远远将猫粮堆在垃圾箱前也不肯在人面前吃上一口。蓝瞳闪着戒备的光四处躲闪，他抗拒交流。像这种不明来路的流浪猫不出一周就会被抓进收容所。你也没怎么上心，只是每天定点定时放下猫粮就走。那段时间估计有两天或者是三天，你出差了。突发工作，行李都没来的收拾便匆匆赶往邻市。等到凌晨拖着疲惫脚步走回家时，却没在小区垃圾桶前发现那只脏兮兮的、半死不活的黑猫。甚至连平常投喂的塑料碗都不见了。  
可能被抓走了吧，或者死了。你叹口气，将三明治重新带回包内。  
老旧的路灯忽闪忽闪和夜里Sebastian的眼睛一样，高跟鞋的清脆的脚步在督见那段黑乎乎的影子后一愣。  
黑猫趴在你家楼下那一小块勉强能称得上屋檐的地方。安安静静的阂上睫毛打盹，凹陷的下颚一磕磕撞在血迹斑斑的脏爪子上，受伤的瘸腿因为疼痛和不便勉强蜷缩着。而Sebastian面前，正端端正正的摆放着那只塑料碗。  
你忽然有些不敢走进自家楼下。  
“ 你....你回来了..…”  
那是他和你说的第一句话，脏乱的猫脸溅满泥浆和血痕却执拗的扬起小脸，蓝眼睛荡漾水痕。伴着不合时宜的饥饿咕噜咕噜声，黑猫小心翼翼，嗓音沙哑的向你....敞开心扉。  
你早该想到的，Sebastian本就是只流浪猫。  
或者说是弃猫。  
气血涌上心头，还没来得及强忍下半分。急促的手机铃硬生生撕破回忆，是房东的紧急电话。  
那头断断续续在说些什么，饲主拿咖啡杯的手一点点颤抖起来，眉头不可控的紧皱。到挂上电话的最后已经火急火燎的拿包起身，连午休都没结束就要早退。  
同事连忙问发生了什么。  
你咬唇，脸色惨白。  
“ 我家猫不见了。”  
....  
房东并没有提到Sebastian，他只好心打电话告诉你你家大门敞开而敲了半天却无人应答。这代治安谈不上好，偶尔也会有闯空门的案件发生。在你急急忙忙赶回家确认了并没有什么东西遗失后尽责的房东才彻底打消了报警的念头。  
可这些都不是你真正关心的东西。  
“ 您有看到我家猫吗？大概这么高，走起路来腿有点跛？”  
随着房东的摇头，你的心重重沉入冰水下。沙发上皱巴巴的毛毯、茶几边打翻的保温杯、餐厅没吃完的培根炒鸡蛋....都在，它们都在，甚至连昨夜他舔咬你颈脖的吻痕都未消散。可这让你扭转一切生活状态的正主却彻底不见了踪影……  
你想起办收养证明工作人员复杂又不屑的眼神和话语，“ 流浪猫吗.....留不住太久的，也就蹭口饭吃劝你还是看好点钱包。”  
你想起超市里保安抓着黑猫破口大骂的神情，  
“杂种猫，又敢来偷东西！？”  
愤满，惊慌，不知名的委屈和自责最终幻化成脑海里Sebastian那张楚楚可人的小脸。粉唇透着蜜色浅浅淡淡的微张，他拘谨的，用和往日一模一样讨好的神情问道。  
“ 今天能收养我了吗？”  
.....  
饲主夺门而出，你要找到你的猫。

......

你找遍了所有黑猫可能会出现的地方。住宅区所有的花坛、地下车库、附近的超市、你甚至暴躁、不顾危险地跑去流浪猫狗所在的聚集地。得到一群吠叫和咆哮着让你滚开的回答。黑猫说的对，它们不习惯人类的接近。  
淅淅沥沥地小雨从白天淋到夜晚。家门口那个破败得路灯依旧半死不活的挣扎，暖黄色太阳能灯把你孤零零一无所获的背影拉得老长老长。  
Sebastian是只猫，残疾，已经被打上你的标签。他绝对无法走远，也不用担心被收容所抓走安乐死。照理来说你只需要等满三天再向警察提出走失申告。用什么理由呢？我家猫挠了我然后离家出走了？  
操，听起来真他妈无病呻吟的傻逼。  
可事实就是这样。你现在又急又无力，被凶猛如蚂蚁般密麻的悔意吞噬心血。因为饲主根本找不到他、你惊惧地发现你对黑猫的生活轨迹一无所知。而从头到尾主动缠着你碰瓷的Sebastian一旦转头离去，早已全身心投入的人类无能为力。  
四周静悄悄地，雨后泥土清新的味道弥漫空气，蝉鸣过早而楼道下的感应灯却突自亮了。那道暖黄色光斜斜地融化于蜷缩在角落的黑影上。  
Sebastian竖起耳朵立马重心不稳的站起身，小脸发白，蓝瞳紧张的看着你。  
饲主抬起头，长时间穿着高跟鞋行走带来的酸痛似乎在这一瞬间都消失了。  
事实上刚刚徘徊在大脑里的一切想法都消失了，你的感官丧失、大脑发白。准备好的质问和发怒蒸发的干干净净。你快步冲上前，高跟鞋冲撞柏油地面溅起小片水花。  
饲主一把拽下比你高一个头的黑猫，鼻尖抵住白嫩侧颈，手指插入湿润起立的黑发。Sebastian乖顺地弯腰曲背任由你死死地、颤抖地抱住他脑袋。  
....你他妈去哪了？你知不知道我....  
Sebastian紧紧回抱。眉眼柔顺紧闭，双臂勒紧到你胸腔发麻。他好像一只巨型毛绒玩偶吞噬主动扑向黑猫的的饲主，将你淹没在柔软温暖的毛发之内。  
最终你只是微张嘴唇，叹出一口气。  
你说，“ 没事了....没事了……”  
黑猫矗立的耳尖一点点软下，他小声的一句句叫唤到，“ 对不起...对不起....对不起....”  
Sebastian嘴唇湿润，分不清是未干的雨水或是淌下的泪水。但黏糊糊地泥斑和水汽罩了黑猫一身，“ .....你的手还好吗..？”他吸了吸鼻子。皱皱巴巴的花脸在暖色灯光下熠熠发光，蓝眼睛充满饲主摇头安慰的倒影，声音依旧听起来委屈巴巴和那条瘸腿一起瑟瑟发抖。“ 抱歉我擅自离开家....可我想找到你，家里没有公司的地址所以我顺着味道找啊找啊，但这儿的气味太多了……我迷路了...无法找到你...我还把自己弄丢了....”  
黑猫越说声线越颤抖，明晃晃的感应灯照的他哽咽又难堪。  
“ 对不起我抓伤了你...对不起我不愿意带上项圈....”

“ 因为...那是因为...”

饲主摇摇头，伸手一下下温柔的抚Sebastian后背。“ 没关系...没关系……”  
没关系，那一切可怕的事都过去了。  
没关系，我找到了你。  
黑猫摇摇头，他推开紧密贴合的两人。定定站在你面前，眼神坚定。  
“ ....不...”  
红色的项圈忽然从黑猫口袋出现，他死死捏着那玩意，猫尾下垂，像是瞬间失去了所有毛色的光泽。他依旧只看着你。

黑猫将项圈戴在了自己脖子上。

他说，“... 求求你....别不要我....”

11.

碎光分散在那双碧波荡漾的眼睛内，Sebastian用尖牙咬着下嘴唇。他看起来浑身灰扑扑的但表情却无比坚定，比每次恳求你捎上一个三明治坚定多了。

项圈显眼地闪烁白光，你的手机发出已链接完毕的提示音。现在轮到总是操纵全局的饲主慌乱起来，口齿也变得结结巴巴。“ 我怎么可能不要你...可你不必...操....我是说....”

你深吸一口气，试图把话说端正。“ 这是我的错，是我太心急。以后我会给你因有的活动范围，公司或者其他地方，我都会带你去上一遍.....”

只要...别让我找不到你...

只要...别再乱跑了...

黑猫乖乖地蹭蹭你伸过去的掌心，嫩生生的小脸发颤，饲主勾起今天第一个嘴角。“ 脱下来吧。”

黑猫矗起耳朵，机敏的摇摇头。 

“ 不...”

“ 没事，我不强迫你了。你想见朋友就见，想去哪玩和我说一声都行，脱下来吧。”

Sebastian还是摇头。情况倒是和一周前反转了，饲主咬咬牙，声音压低口气倒是一贯的有耐心。

“ 快把那玩意摘下来，碍眼。”

楼道里的感应灯忽然暗下，明明灭灭的影子瞬间消失。梅雨季蝉鸣还没来得及回响，夜寂静的很就连水滴敲在石砖上的声音都尤其如雷震耳。

“ 不....不要。”

Sebastian把头搁在你肩膀，声音听起来格外执拗。“ 我爱你 ，别让我脱下来。”

.....操...

操操操.....你要死了。

人生第一次被只猫弄的脸红心跳，关键Sebastian说完之后什么也不觉得。他的口吻再自然不过，那神态就好像每天腆着脸向你讨晚安吻一样轻松。

哼，谁还不会说骚话了。

你眨眨眼在黑暗里什么也看不见，但脸红得和番茄一样。估计黑猫什么都发现了，蓝宝石一样的瞳孔闪闪发光。

“ 我也爱你。” 饲主咬咬牙，重重的一口亲在Sebastian脸颊上也顾不得有泥水灰土。“ 但你不能因为这个就不听话。”

本来正因为一个吻美滋滋扑腾尾巴，还扭头企图追随你唇瓣的黑猫立马委屈的回过神猫叫一嗓子。他急切的扒拉你衣角，毛茸茸的脏脑袋往饲主颈脖里拱，“ 我没有！我没有...我听话的。你给我倒的牛奶我都喝光，让我打扫房间都会按时做好，还有每次你说太满太涨的时候我都会忍着停下.....”

你一把捂住了他的嘴，脸颊那褪散的红色再度争先恐后的涌上。

“ 光天化日的，说什么呢！让你停你就停啊！什么时候那么听话过了！？”

威胁的眼神似乎对Sebastian一点用都没有，猫瞳成弯弯地形状似懂非懂的眨眨眼，随即马上笑了起来。两片湿润的嘴唇在你手心上下摩擦似乎在嘟囔着什么，到最后成了大胆的猫舌倒刺舔舐。

你撇撇嘴把唾液擦回他脑袋上，蹭了一手灰。

“ 嘀咕什么呢，快回家洗澡。”

他殷勤的答应了，猫尾巴翘的老高在楼道里来回扑扇，嘀咕的同时Sebastian时不时伴着两声浅浅地笑声。你这才听清黑猫的话。

“ 我也爱你....我也爱你...我也爱你....”

一直到被你强硬的推进浴室，那句傻不拉叽的台词还在被他重复。

“ 我也爱你....” 黑猫利用着全身上下最令人无法抵抗的武器——那双水汪汪的蓝眼睛。他舔着波光粼粼的粉唇，眼角还有小块的灰尘瘸腿可怜兮兮的跪倒在浴室门口。语调又软又得寸进尺，“ 你说了你爱我，我又听话。那帮我洗澡好不好？”

呼....

操他妈，Sebastian怕不是个吸精血的狐狸。

失而复得的快感和小动物毫无戒心的表白冲晕了你头脑，饲主答应的又快又顺溜。毕竟给宠物洗澡并没什么问题，很常见，何况在你们什么都做过的情况下。你甚至难得奢侈的放了满满一浴缸热水，还颇有情调的撒上花瓣。无比享受欣赏在氤氲温暖的空间内观赏一件件脱去外衣的Sebastian肉体。

领养以后你们家伙食也改变不少，营养和份量都有了保证，黑猫那纤瘦白皙的腹部终于多几块精瘦的小肉，屁股看起来又嫩又翘连带着半勃起的阴茎和猫蛋蛋都格外可爱。棱角分明的下颚也有些婉转的余地，那鼓起柔软的脸颊此刻荡了水一点点往你身上蹭。Sebastian眼角眉梢都是欲和纯的融合，一颦一笑真真看了要让所有母猫发情。

他趴在浴缸尾冲你笑，爪子扒拉着缸壁。长长的尾巴弯曲蜷缩在一起，湿漉漉地只让饲主联想到那晚那末梢作用在你阴户的快感。

啧，色情。

“ 浴缸很大，我们俩个能够用的。” 他见你没动作，费力的挪了挪瘸腿试图再度压榨这拥挤的空间，水哗啦啦的溢出浴缸溅起在你完整的衣冠。

饲主起了玩心，昂昂头颅算是要给今天黑猫玩失踪害你担心的一点教训。

“ 我不进来，说好只帮你洗的。”

“ 可是....”

一瞬间那张洋溢着期待和爱意的小脸马上萎缩下去，他像个惨败被抛弃的妓女期期艾艾地只看着你——他的主人。盼着何时约定好的宠幸才会再度降临在自己头上，明明没有在浴缸做过，主人该很期待才是啊。

“ 仰面躺着，我帮你洗干净。” 

饲主发了话，黑猫只好不情不愿又听话的翻过身乖乖躺着。估计是今晚得到了你那句“我也爱你”，哪怕不高兴膨大地阴茎也依旧翘着和粉嫩立起的乳头遥相映衬。

你砸砸嘴。白白净净一只猫，再肥点就好了。

“ 又是发情期 ？” 饲主抿了嘴笑，一手去撸他尾巴根和皮肤的衔接处一手去挤滑碌碌的沐浴露。

“ 啊..哼...” 黑猫立刻触电一般发出呻吟，小腹扭动荡漾着春水。估计是刺激到敏感点了，猫蛋蛋一跳跳鼓动。你不怀好意的把手卷成柱状和撸管一样上下快速手活起来，湿漉漉地薄皮粘着乌黑地毛发，你甚至能感受到那柔软尾部的软骨。颤抖着小腹紧绷，猫尾巴卷成无解的圆圈牢牢缠绕着你的手臂。

这浴室有些太热了，Sebastian眼神朦胧、涣散地看着你，那模样仿佛被操熟后无法聚焦的六神无主。粉嫩的猫舌头因为快感不由自主地向外吐出，夹杂在尖锐地齿牙之间。他强撑最后半闭的宝石眼，为了吸引饲主的注意力，卖力的顶腰晃动那尺寸膨大的阴茎。

“ 碰碰这儿...这儿...主人..主人...”

你没想到撸尾根能让他那么爽，呻吟一声大过一声。急迫的恳求也一下比一下重，饲主将沐浴露抹匀在猫大腿根，乳白色液体夹着泡的泛红的肌肤，看起来就像Sebastian已经射过一回。而性器早就迫不及待的往你手上撞，猫蛋蛋沉甸甸压死饲主手指。

“ 屁股撅高，嘴张开舌头全吐出来。”

饲主要碰不碰的揉着猫蛋蛋，指尖偶尔接触到涨的粉红粗壮甚至暴了点青筋的阴茎根。黑猫便立马难耐的想用爪子轻轻挠你腰，企图把主人一同拖入水中。被你狠狠捏一把尾根憋了回去，撅着嘴哼哼唧唧的完成命令。他甚至咬着舌头唾液滚入透明的浴缸，口齿不清的炫耀到，“ 我说了我很听话吧…”

操....要知道那么骚，早点捡回家了。

饲主满意的掐一把手感颇佳的臀肉又俯身以居高临下的姿态去吻黑猫，舌头搅动口腔吸取潺潺流动的唾液，带了丝丝甜味。他连忙想要合上颚回吻，果冻一样的嘴唇来回依附于你唇周围。却被饲主警告一般低语，“ 吐舌头...”

Sebastian又委屈的乖乖照做了，吐着猫舌头任由你戳玩喉腔软肉只深怕你如自己口中那般不要他。

“ 真乖。”你亲亲他嘴角，终于是打算放过可怜巴巴地小动物。燃火一般的吻从嘴角蔓延到乳尖，你嘬弄着立起的粉红一小点，放任Sebastian不由自主把主人拥向他，衣衫算是彻底湿透。

饲主手下也毫不留情的来回撸动尾根，指腹在龟头来回揉搓。荡了水阻力却是变小，润滑剂一般的沐浴露燥的Sebastian喘着粗气上下顶腰，粘腻地手感分不清是渗出前液又或是汗水。

“ 主人...主人.....”

这撞击你心尖的两字不要钱一样的挂在他嘴边，黑猫浮浮沉沉的在波浪间哑声流窜。仿佛你就是他唯一的救生筏，而今早亮起的利爪死死紧抱着你后背。温柔绵软地吻一个个落在你额角眉心，那肉体碰撞、感官填满的实感撑爆你本就不大世界。

....你忽然意识到——

你真的好爱他。

而此刻Sebastian撑着浴缸耳朵翘的老高，纤细白嫩的脖子上戴着红项圈，他费力的一下下操着你的手。动作却小心翼翼，生怕一不小心惹怒饲主。

“ 我快到了...哈...一会我帮主人洗吧，你的衣服都湿...啊...！”磕磕绊绊说了一半的话戛然而止，黑猫惊慌地坐起身，浴缸水流了一地。他不知所措的抓着你的肩膀，蓝眼睛生动的眨巴望向趴在自己两腿之间的饲主。

你冲他安抚的笑了笑，伸出舌尖轻轻点在硕大的龟头。没有任何腥味，只有沐浴露淡淡的香。  
而Sebastian的反应极大，他又从喉咙间发出了那种类似婴儿哭声的猫嚎，叫的你心尖痒痒控制不住的一口吞下小半个阴茎。舌苔滑过软突起，唇瓣吸附表皮，Sebastian存在你鼓起的侧脸颊。

你不知道这年头愿意帮宠物口交的主人还有多少，但重要的是黑猫很喜欢。这就够了。

狭小的浴室里水声噗呲噗呲的回荡，Sebastian再也无法克制的操着你的嘴。灵巧的猫尾巴探入饲主湿透的衣摆从胸罩边缘挤压发胀的乳房，而这还不够。他柔韧地弯下腰如若珍宝一般舔含你手上的伤口，倒刺酥酥麻麻的，喉头堵塞窒息。

你觉的氧气都要被抽干了，再也无法思考。只是迷迷糊糊的想——

怎么会有人抛弃Sebastian，世界上最甜的猫。

射精的时候他低吼了一声，急急忙忙拖着腿拔出向后移动却也避免不了射了你一脸白浊的局面。猫蛋蛋还鼓动着，Sebastian率先把你抱在怀里道歉，“对不起...对不起……太舒服了，我..我没忍住...”声音闷闷不乐仿佛受了欺负的人是他。

饲主摇摇头，侧着头懒洋洋地躺在猫身上任由他小心翼翼的帮你擦脸。那白浊淌到混沌地清水，便彻底消失不见。你的心情莫名变得很好，连被Sebastian舔舐含吮发麻到嘴里都泛着丝丝甜意。

真好，我的猫还在。

只是那吻粘着粘着就变了味，疲软下去的阴茎再次勃起颇有威慑力的顶着你屁股。Sebastian的爪子熟门熟路地探入衣摆，由上至下揉捏着饲主胸部。

你有些累了，紧绷一天的神经松弛下来便成了昏昏的睡意。只好一口咬在他肩头，没什么威胁力的磨蹭牙齿。“ 干什么呢？不是给你口出来了吗？”

听话的黑猫翘了翘耳朵，在你耳边呼热气，有样学样的一口咬在主人侧颈脖再度做出交配的姿势。

他委屈的说到，“ 可你还没舒服呢……主人。”

....  
.....  
.......

再次出宠物医院的时候，Sebastian行走有些困难。他半边依靠着你半边磕磕绊绊适应着自己的新协助设备。

自从你在医生那里得到Sebastian的瘸腿是人为殴打造成的后，尽管黑猫再三表示自己并不需要，但你依旧给他装上了最好的康复设备。虽然那花了你不少钱，但医生告诉你只要好好复健不出小半年他的腿就会恢复的和正常猫一样。

饲主觉得无比值得。为此还高兴的拐去超市买了两条鱼来庆祝才牵着手缓慢走回家。

太阳一点点落山，斜斜如血的夕阳照的Sebastian气色红润的小脸更为光泽，他一手抱着那个永不腻歪的保温杯一边小声和你说着门口的三明治店出了新口味，家里的牛奶又喝光了还有小区门口的路灯终于修好了....

絮絮叨叨的，和以前一样缠人。不过这回你们相互依靠着，饲主没有半点不耐烦。

你忽然想起两个月前也是在这儿，这片草丛周围。脏兮兮舔着黑毛的Sebastian向你提出那个碰瓷一样的问题......

“ 你今天能收养我了吗？”

记忆和现实逐渐交融，未曾改变过的蓝瞳相互重合。黑猫见你呆愣愣的站在原地，他还是用那一样的饱含爱意的眼神看着饲主。轻声细语的问到，

“ 我们回家了吗？”

（完）


	5. Chapter 5

朋友要去旅游，不得已之下才把Chris拜托给你照顾一周。

饲主之前见过他，一只英俊的大金毛，走起路来尾巴会颇有严肃感的下垂。长毛甩成漂亮的曲线和Sebastian那种花枝招展的用尾巴缠你小腿肚不一样。

Chris是只退休的军犬，用朋友的话说就是，“ 他思想比较古板，主宠意识分明。但绝对能帮你看好家并且服从命令。”

你瞅着一旁站的端端正正，表情严肃的金毛，不由得犯难。

这太突然了连声招呼都没和Sebastian打，这小祖宗绝对会吃醋的。最近黑猫的腿终于恢复的差不多，拆辅助器又是关键阶段，饲主更是好吃好喝的供着导致Sebastian平坦的小肚子也多了几块软绵绵的猫肉。一胖猫天生的敏感程度就蹭蹭上来，每天一回家他就要缠着你四处蹭来蹭去的嗅。万一察觉到一点其他动物的味道，那不要钱的眼泪就顺着柔嫩的小脸滚在地毯上。蓝眼睛眨吧眨吧溢满委屈，好像在说“ 你怎么能这样...你不爱我了……”

Chirs 大吼一声，弯下腰冲饲主鞠了个笔直的躬。

“ 拜托您了！”

....

操

你把金毛领回了家。

门钥匙小心翼翼的转动，饲主反复深呼吸好几口气才敢牵着Chirs进门。

“ 你回来了....” 几乎是刚开门Sebastian放大的脸就出现在鼻尖，他穿着粉色的围裙猫耳尖还带着油烟食物的香气。一把紧紧扑到饲主怀里，看样子早就呆在门口等着迎接你了。“ 我把饭做好还打扫了房间,今晚睡的时候你绝对不会吃到猫毛。”

“……”

身后的金毛重重的咳嗽一声，似乎是惊讶于Sebastian的无礼。

饲主赶紧拍拍黑猫，介绍到“ 这是Chris，上次来我们家玩那个朋友的狗狗。他主人去旅游了需要借住在我们家几天。”

黑猫愣在原地，他盯着你身后的Chris看，鼻子一动动似乎是在辨别着空气里是敌是友的味道。而猫尾巴却早颇有敌意的树立了起来。

“ 你好，我是Chris，很抱歉需要打扰你们几天。你是这这家的宠物猫吧，我是金毛，希望我们能好好相处。” 大金毛很有眼见力的率先做了一段自我介绍，还十分友好的伸出了手。

Sebastian却和没看到一样，他扭过头惊讶又委屈的盯着你。“ 你...你怎么能...”

饲主狠下心，拍拍黑猫屁股，压下嗓子说到。  
“ 快打招呼。” 

好歹也得在外人面前维持自己主人的形象，你想。

Sebastian不情不愿的握了手，蓝眼睛紧巴巴盯着你。

...

晚餐是黑猫做的，白悠悠的鱼汤和焦黄的培根炒鸡蛋，餐桌上半片绿色都没有。你也不挑食，又是宝贝宠物做的怎么齁鲜齁咸，放了几勺味精几勺盐都能照样吃的“津津有味”。

“ 好吃好吃。” 饲主摸摸一脸期期艾艾等待着被表扬的Sebastian，撸顺了猫耳朵艰难的咽下食物。

Chris 夹起筷子尝了一口，金毛的尾巴迅速翘起，狗的味觉嗅觉本就敏感。长长的尾毛和炸毛猫一样矗立，他紧绷的脸色古怪但还是立马抓住你试图进食的手腕。

“ 你干什么！？” Sebastian比你先都叫了起来，原本美滋滋小媳妇一样盯着你吃饭的表情。瞬间转换成护主的奶凶，他横扑在你身上死命扒拉狗爪子。

“ 恕我直言，糊掉的食物不能吃而且盐或味精放的过多会对身体造成不小的负荷.....”

chris说的对，你刚想点头称是。

“ 你胡说，主人最爱吃我做的东西。她一个人能把这些全部吃干净！”

“ 长期食用这样食物也可能会造成味觉失灵……”

“ 放屁！她失灵没失灵我怎么会不知道！”

“ ……”

Sebastian成功拍走了狗爪子，戒心极重的搬凳子挤在你和Chris之间。

你有些进退两难，筷子尴尬地停滞在半空中。最终还是夹起一块看似无害的炒蛋，在金毛担忧地眼神和黑猫饱含爱意的眼神里重重的咽下。

“ 咳咳咳……！”

“ 您还好吗？！需要喝水吗？”

“怎么了呛着了吗！？”

被俩双同样蓝的碧波荡漾的眼睛关切的盯着，你只觉得喉咙里那块蛋壳更加难以下咽。

饲主沉默了一会，才慢慢顺平气悠悠地说到。

“ 我们还是下馆子吧。”

………

猫狗同居的一周注定是艰难地一周，而期间的艰苦只有处在风口浪尖的你知道。

抛去每天晚餐到底谁来做，能不能吃，好不好吃，这些个你都快被黑猫问得头胀的问题。家里邋邋遢遢的房间成为有洁癖的Chris和野惯了的Sebastian争吵的原因。一个誓死守卫你俩领地权 ，一个退役军犬在线大扫除。一个在那边拼命掉毛，一个拿小簸箕撅尾巴一点点扫起来。

除此以外还有你和Chris每天定时的遛狗时间。金毛运动量大，健身打扫什么的室内根本没法满足，可Sebastian正值治疗腿的关键期。无论他怎么苦苦哀求，翻肚皮让你撸，你都没法答应带他一起出门。

这些都不是关键的，最让黑猫无法忍受的则是睡回沙发这事。在Chris古板的认知里，人和宠物是没法睡一起的，即便是伴侣宠物也不行。知道黑猫登堂入室的每晚都霸占你一半床的时候，他那时忧郁的蓝眼睛执拗的放大似乎牢牢稳固的整个世界都被打碎了。

所以Sebastian只好扭着屁股不情不愿的和金毛一起睡回客厅。

实在是太欺负猫了，饲主也意识到了这一点。

Sebastian被风纪委员一样的Chris抑制本性，只要他一往你身上粘就会被不停的念叨那套宠物与主人相处法则。

“ 是不是因为我长胖了，你已经不喜欢我了？” 

黑猫捏着肚子上余出来的小小肉球，一副快要哭的表情，蓝眼睛蕴的湿漉漉像是要淌出太平洋的深蓝，猫耳朵伤心的低垂着。他已经能很好的走动了，却任然博取同情一般拖着小腿跪坐在地毯边缘，下巴尖搁在你大腿上，一摇一摆虔诚地盯着饲主。

你发懵的看着他。

他怎么会有这种念头？

见你不说话，黑猫哽咽一下，声音皱皱巴巴的接着说到。

“ 你想养Chris吗？他就像那个保温杯上一摸一样的金毛，果然你……”

这哪和哪啊，你都有他了。

“ 乱七八糟瞎想什么呢，我养你就够呛。”你抓着牵狗绳，换上Chris递过来的运动鞋，“ 就睡一周沙发，一周！忍忍吧，你正在关键期，Chris还是寄养的客人。乖，听话。”饲主小声安慰黑猫。又趁着金毛开门的空档在Sebastian瘪掉依旧软乎乎地嘴唇上落下一吻，企图抚平他的难过。

黑猫哼哼唧唧的又一声不吭，就那么耷拉尾巴趴在沙发上目送你和Chris出门。丰腴的背影居然被你硬是看出那么点落寞。

操，你忽然好自责。

早知道不搞那么多幺蛾子了，明明自己那么宝贝他。

………你正游神，狗链倒是停下晃动。

“ 对不起主人把我强塞给您了，把我领回家您一定感到很困扰。”

Chris把你带到公园的长椅上，拧开水瓶盖递给你，又顺手把狗绳系在木把手上。

他这话说的真诚又严肃，眼睛直勾勾盯着你，就差喊个忠诚以表真心。

“ 没有没有！不困扰，我挺高兴的。”

哪能呢，大金毛简直是犬类模范标兵。性格温顺，品相优秀，做饭打扫之类的技能点还满分。除了这个思维模式古板了点，其余真的只有饲主买都买不来的福分。

“ 虽然您这么说了但我还是要感谢您和Sebastian这一周对我的照顾。看得出您和Sebastian的关系很亲密，感情十分牢固。他也总爱在我面前说一些您帮他洗澡的故事来炫耀您和他的主宠情谊……”

你老脸一红，不自在的咳嗽俩声。

黑猫这小嘴叭叭叭和人到处瞎说啥呢。

“ 但是有些话希望您别介意，如果嫌我逾矩您也可以完全拒绝这个提议……”

你放下水瓶扭头去看冒着运动完后热气肤白貌美的大金毛。

Chris表情有些犹豫，似乎在掂量到底要不要说。最后他摆摆毛绒绒的尾巴，耿直的说到。

“ 猫科动物和犬科一样也是需要锻炼的，过多脂肪堆积会导致一些心血管类疾病频发……当然我不是在说Sebastian有肥胖问题！他的毛发很明显也是纯黑不带橘色。可防患于未然，在伤势好后也希望能您能多带他保持锻炼……”

……

啊哈

你把黑猫养的真的那么胖了嘛？

———

Sebastian化悲愤为食欲，腿也长好了，小脸更加圆润不少。在他扒着手指头数日子的情况下一周很快过去了。

操碎心的军犬即便是临走前还念念不忘的拍着你的后背小声嘱咐要带Sebastian去勤锻炼。  
这可把不知所以看着你们小动作的黑猫气的醋罐子打翻，就差当着Chris主人的面露爪子。

好在你半哄半骗的说有惊喜给他才把Sebastian拖回卧室。

“ 我好想你…好想你……”

黑猫伸手就要抱，委屈巴巴仰面朝天倒在床上，猫毛洋洋洒洒的再次染晕你白床单。他要把气味重新侵占你的领地，撅着圆滚滚地小屁股，搭配上那张无时无刻不生动的染上亮丽色彩斑斓的猫脸。你心又又被融化的一塌糊涂。

“ 我也好想你。”

你低下头柔和的去抱他，手指穿插过尾巴，蓬松的毛发溢出指缝。黑猫嘤咛一声立马蜷缩高大的身躯挤压你的胸脯，抹了樱桃的嘴唇有自我意识一般熟练地往你颈脖里钻。

很快他就僵硬住了，睫毛扫过你的皮肤，蓝眼睛碧波荡漾的柔柔晕开在你身上。Sebastian要化了，他掉出粉舌不敢相信自己的嗅觉，于是又钻到你的颈脖子深吸一口气。

这下彻底要被彻底融化了。

“ 这是什么……主人你好香啊……”黑猫的嗓音发甜蜜的毛绒绒，足尖已经忍耐不住的来回扭动，姿态又骚又纯。他说着就扒拉你的衣摆，似乎整只猫都要往你身上嵌入。

饲主终于绷不住得逞的笑容，一把抓住他齐齐倒向柔软的床铺。

“ 我抹了猫薄荷。”

思来想去，你还是于心不忍的要好好补偿Sebastian这一周的委屈求全。

乖乖被春药引诱入甘甜陷阱的黑猫来回扭动着尾巴，他似乎兴奋地想用身体的每一寸肌肤蹭遍你全身，最好粘着饲主永远不分开。小幅度色情泛滥的喘息逐渐加大，迷迷糊糊拉灯的最后一刻，他居然还能维持理智的吹你枕边风。

“ 别养Chris…别养狗…也别养猫……就只有我，好不好……”

你捏着他肥嘟嘟的手感极佳的小屁股，哑着嗓子回答到。

“ 好，都听你的。”

（完）


End file.
